The Tamer
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune Arc is a Tamer, meaning he controls Grimm. How will he handle Beacon Academy? I'm going to put some romance between two girl Grimms and Jaune, hope you like it! M because I might do some smutty things.


**Hey guys! I love you all for continuing to favorite and like my stories, but I need to say something. I know that some people will want to see more, but I can't do a chapter a day because of school, my personal life and the fact that a chapter a day wouldn't be good for me. Most chapters will take a while before it gets published, and I can only ask for you all to be patient. Thank you.**

* * *

If one were to think of the Arc family, they would come up with generals and heroes. Leaders of mankind and Faunus, as well as heroes who ruthlessly take out Grimm.

Of course, none would ever think that they invented an art: Grimm Taming. While Grimm are soulless, they have a portion of darkness that acts for it, allowing a Bond. A Bond is when two souls merge and the two, pretty much, come to an understanding of each other. Same thing applies to the Darkness in Grimm.

One Arc, the great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather of the Arc family proved that the Grimm can be tamed and live alongside Humans and Faunus peacefully. While the Arcs are still considered great, it was the idea that one would have to bond with a creature that was made to kill them was not believed in, nor welcomed.

Of course, that didn't stop the Arcs nor their offspring. Hence, this chapter in the Arc family.

Jaune Arc, seventeen years old, and an expert Tamer. In control of several Grimm, including several Meta-Grimms (Grimms that look and live somewhat like Humans or Faunus. They are usually six to seven feet tall, pitch black skin, flat bone plates covering the face and more covering the arms and body, able to dissipate and allow the freedom of their skin) and even a Nevermore. In his home of Havenport in the forests of Vacuo, his family and the three hundred or so denizens live.

Every member of Havenport know of the Arc art, and welcome it, but won't try it as they do not posses the bravery to face a Grimm and attempt to tame it. They treat each Tamed Grimm like family, the more sentient and the Meta-Grimms being able to talk and help out in daily activities. Jaune is in control of two Meta-Grimms, both female and his bodyguards. As well as harboring a crush for the boy.

Loving a Grimm. Not uncommon in the Arc family, seeing as the Arc's have Grimm blood running through their bodies. Jaune's Aura allows him to create Grimm plates and claws, as well as Aura Weapons, to take form, in his full control. His Semblance has also been unlocked, Grimm Hunt. Grimm Hunt has been passed down through the males of the Arc family for generations, giving the owner of the ability to change into a Grimm Humanoid. It makes them a Meta-Grimm for a while, increasing their height by a few feet, coloring their skin night black, and growing claws and bone plates on their body.

Jaune grows to seven foot six, two foot long claws, sharp teeth a flat bone mask over his face but not covering his mouth, bone gauntlets over his claws and bone plates on his chest, back, arms, and legs, making him nearly unbeatable.

Now Jaune, and like his family and ancestors, makes armor for his Grimm. For his Grimm, he gave them bronze plated armor and weapons (think of old Rome Spartans), yes he trained them to use weapons. His Nevermore has plating over its wings, beak, breast, legs and back. His Beowolves have plating on their chest, back, head and armored claws. His Boarbutusks and Death Stalker have plating on their back, under belly, head, and for the Death Stalker, plating on the stinger and claws. His King Kaijitus have plating on their heads, and several plates at different places for them to move efficiently. He had a little army.

The Arc family has been known to create their own armor out of metals and Grimm themselves. After killing a Nevermore, he took some feathers/ killed a Boarbutusk and took it's head plate/ killed some Beowolves and took their claws and fur/ and finally, killed a Death Stalker, taking some small plates and one of their eyes. Going into a cave, he searched, and found, a room full of crystals and gems. Using the pickax he brought, Jaune took a big chunk of crystal, then returned to Havenport and alerted the locals. The cave was turned into a mine within two days.

Back to the armor and gems: making a cape out of the feathers and fur to hold it together, making a dangerous item of clothing/ used the Death Stalker scales as a chest piece and used two more small ones as side armor for his lower body, only going down a little past his thighs/ used the Boar plate as a armored top to his fur hood and lined the skull plate with the Beowolf claws.

Making some simple metal armor: clawed gauntlets/ metal lining on his scales/ metal coverings for his legs/ and two plates on the upper parts of his arms, protecting each side of his arms. His sword (Crocea Mors) is on his hip in its sheath, and uses a machete that curves into a chakram, coated in Dust.

That's his stuff.

Jaune Arc always stuck to the shadows, using strength and speed to his advantage, using free running when in a fight or when he wants to. Being in a forest his whole life, he knows almost nothing of the outside world, despite what he watches, reads or hears.

Did I mention Jaune controls Nightmares? Well, he does. Nightmares are Grimm formed from the Darkness, being monsters in their own rights. Being ten to fourteen feet tall, they are built like tanks and use brutal weapons. Hes has two in his control (the only way to tame one is when they finish their birth from Darkness), both wear sacks over their heads with big metal spikes rammed through their heads/ wear makeshift metal armor that is covered with metal hooks and parts/ and carry big hammers. The hammers are a long metal pole with a huge anvil on one end and a huge, curved, ax blade on the back. (Picture the Hammer Zombies from Resident Evil. They're the same thing as them)

Now Jaune is facing a predicament: Beacon.

Mr. Ozpin and Mrs. Glynda of Beacon Academy came to visit the village, talking with the Arc family and an agreement was made: Jaune would go to Beacon to be a Hunter. Jaune wasn't against the idea, welcoming it proudly, but he was nervous and scared because he has never left the Vacuo Forests. Going into a city, filled with thousands of people who don't do the same things as the people at his village, different views and things going on, he was feeling awful.

Putting on a proud smile, Headmaster Ozpin asked him to enter the Bullhead. Jaune declined, preferring to take his Nevermore Alpha to Beacon. Since the Nevermore is wearing armor, Ozpin was able to alert the authorities not to fire at him. Jaune would be able to take his Grimm.

With his Nightmares and Meta-Grimm bodyguards climbing onto its armored back, Jaune took his bags of stuff and climbed on, swearing that if his other Grimm are harmed there would be Hell to pay. Jaune couldn't take his four hundred Grimm, only taking thirteen with him: five Beowolves, three Boarbutusks, three Ursi, and two King Kaijitus. His family and village would take care of the rest. Watching his Grimm safely enter the large vehicle, Jaune gave a warning glare to the people tending to them, making them feel real fear.

Taking to the air, the armored giant flew off with the Bullhead leading.

 **Later~**

The flight was actually pretty quick and nice. The Bullhead went to its top speed and his Nevermore followed, reaching Vale quickly.

Flying around, Jaune watched the ocean and the city, taking in the new sights and sounds. His Meta-Grimms, Claw and Fang, were thinking of the setting to be romantic, the Nightmares **(no names, but if you readers want to, send me some names!)** were looking at the city silently, looking for enemies to crush. Jaune spotted a flying metal thing (Dust Plane), remembering that it was a plane and that the gray vehicle had the numbers "357-B6" on the tail, signaling that it was carrying the Hunters-in-Training.

Flying by its side, Jaune saw many faces cram the windows and gawk at him. Jaune was wearing his Grimm Armor, looking like Death himself without his scythe. Waving, Jaune pulled his huge bird into the air and continued to Beacon.

Beacon was quite a big school: sitting on a cliff, looking like a full on castle with several buildings increasing it's size. It was impressive.

Seeing the custom landing strip for him, Jaune told his Nevermore to land there. (If it isn't obvious, Jaune can speak Grimm)

Landing, the group of Grimm and Human jumped off, Jaune began to rub his bird's beak, making it squawk in joy, making Claw and Fang jealous. Claw has white bone plates and a skull plate of a Beowolf, Fang had lighter white plates and a skull plate of a Ursa.

The plane landed and the hopefuls began piling out, creating a big circle and gawking at the bird. Nevermore Alphas' are twice the size of a Dust Plane, and S-class Grimm, Nightmares are also S-class Grimm, so are Meta-Grimm. Seeing such powerful Grimm in one place, not killing each other, and listening to the cloaked boy, was quite a shocker.

Several videos and photos were taken and reached over a hundred thousand views in over a span of three minutes.

Looking to the crowd, Jaune simply stared at them. Silently, and creepy. Then he waved, making the students laugh at the simple gesture. Not getting the reason for laughter, Jaune lowered his hand and looked at his bird, growling and clicking (Grimm language) to the beast, telling it to find a place to nest in the forest behind the school. Nodding, the bird opened its massive wings (wingspan of over one hundred feet) and took off, a black and bronze beast blocking the sun and flying off in a powerful gust of wind towards the forest.

Looking at the hopefuls, Jaune began walking to the crowd, his Grimm following behind, eyeing the crowd warily and making themselves big and dominant.

As if the spell was broken, everyone resumed life, all talking about the Grimm and looking excited to ask the blonde boy about it. But first, school. Jaune and his Grimm stopped as an explosion sounded, putting the group on defense, but stopping as they saw a little girl being yelled at by a white haired woman.

Jaune told his Grimm to head to the forest, blow off some steam, with which they reluctantly nodded and left. Walking over to the two arguing girls, they shut up at his entrance.

"What are you doing yelling at this girl?" Jaune asked, his hood covering his face and his voice layered with danger.

"This DUNCE sneezed and nearly blew us over the cliff! Why do you care, Grimm-man?"

The red hooded girl was ogling Jaune, and Jaune himself was fighting the urge to smack this spoiled white haired girl.

"This 'Grimm-man' wants to know why a brat like you is scolding this girl for your own fault."

The white themed girl was shocked, no one talks to her like that! "Listen you little hick: I know that you control Grimm, mainly by living with the beasts. Why Beacon even lets enemy loving freaks like you in is a mystery in itself!" Jaune was silent, not for fear like Weiss is thinking, but in a cold fury to not rip her head off her scrawny neck.

Walking up to her, removing his hood and revealing three long claw mark scars on his face, Jaune stared her down with hate filling his eyes.

 **"Listen here, princess: I don't give a flying fuck as in to what you _think_ you know. You never lived my life, nor do you have any right to criticize it. Wanna know something?: People like you are the one's that die on first, brutally and painfully. And if you happen to live through your fate like you deserve, I'll be there to finish it." **Leaning in close and grabbing her neck, **"An Arc never goes back on his words, bitch."**

Shaking in fear, Weiss was losing air and Jaune let her go as she was about to black out, making her gasp hard for breath. Looking up at Jaune, who was staring her down with death promising her, she left.

Looking down at the red themed girl, who was afraid and ogling the blonde Tamer, he smiled, "I'm Jaune Arc, you?"

Picking her up, the hooded girl replied happily, "I'm Ruby Rose! So, you can control Grimm?!"

Chuckling at her, "This is going to be a good four years Ruby."

* * *

I know, this is short, but I want people to get a feel for it. Oh, if anyone wants to name my Nightmares, Nevermore and other Grimm (five Beowolves and three Boarbutusks, three Ursas, and my King Kaijitus, I would love it. Thank you! I want people to give me names and I'll choose what I think fits.


End file.
